inspir20fandomcom-20200214-history
Idk
Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #12, One of the Three Commanders | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, will always move faster than his opponent with his Briah active, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Energy Absorption, Berserk Mode, Durability Negation | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least Country level+, likely Large Country level (Above both Eleonore and Machina), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul | Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (is faster than Beatrice with her Briah active, is the fastest of the LDO without his Briah except for possibly Reinhard himself), higher with his Holy Relic, Varies with Nilfheimr Fenriswolf (With this ability active, Schreiber will always move faster than his opponent unless they can completely immobilize him) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class ZJ+ | Outerversal Durability: At least Country level+, likely Large Country level (Superior to Eleonore and Machina), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Hundreds of kilometers (Turned Berlin into a scorched wasteland) | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Holy Relic Lyngvi Vánagandr, a Luger P08 and a Mauser C96 (Both of which have infinite ammo, abnormal fire rates, and can literally ricochet off of empty space, hitting his target even if they initially miss, and can damage the soul) Intelligence: While insane, Schreiber is an expert on killing, capable of subconsciously analyzing the enemy in the direction of his gaze, reading their facial expression, the frequency of their heart beats, sweating and adrenaline level before moving for the kill. Weaknesses: Wolfgang is completely insane and possesses a split-personality disorder. Any technique that can fully halt Wolfgang (such as Time stop) can nullify Nilfheimr Fenriswolf. When Nilfheimr Fenriswolf is active, Schreiber is in a state of uncontrollable rage, and can only be calmed down by Reinhard. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lyngvi Vánagandr:' Wolfgang's Holy Relic, a WW2 motorcycle which grants him higher speed when ridden. Wolfgang generally uses this to ride across the field and to attack his enemies by ramming them at high speeds. Wolfgang can also use his Briah in conjunction with his relic, allowing him to be untouchable and always be faster than his opponent. *'Niflheimr Fenriswolf:' Schreiber’s Gudou-type Briah, his desire being “I do not want to be touched by anyone”. When Nilfheimr Fenriswolf is active, he has the permanent effect of always moving faster than his opponent no matter their speed, even if they attempted to alter the flow of time to either slow him down or speed themselves up (or both in the case of Ren when the latter attempted this with Eine Faust Finale), with Schreiber’s own reactions being boosted to compensate. However if Schreiber by chance is touched by someone with his Briah active, he will break down and activate his true Briah. Here he merges with his relic, the hair lengthens down to past his shoulders that gives off a constant white glow, becomes even more faster and enters a berserk-like state. Additionally, any of Schreiber’s actions now damage the soul (such as screaming), as opposed to physical strikes. The only way to actually bypass this is to use a technique that fully halts Schreiber’s movement, such as time stop, or simply negate the technique outright. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Wolfgang's Briah, type Gudou, his desire being "I do not want to be touched by anyone". While his Briah is in use, Wolfgang's body is under the permanent effect of always moving faster than his opponent is capable to. Because this effect has been turned into an applicable concept, reality has to abide by it. Wolfgang is going to be able to dodge and evade every possible attack that his opponent might throw at him, being enabled to perform maneuvers that defy common sense and logic in order to do so without fail. No matter the opponent's speed, even if they tried to alter the flow of time to make themselves faster or slow Wolfgang down, his own speed will instantly adapt and make him superior. Also, his reflexes will be boosted to compensate. Additionally, everything that Wolfgang now does will damage the soul of the target, and he will be able to reap the souls of his surroundings just by screaming. However, if he does get touched, let alone injured, while his Briah is activated, it will create a paradox. Upon which, Wolfgang's real Briah will be activated. Wolfgang will be even faster than before, constantly accelerating and throwing a literal hail of attacks in all directions, accompanied by shockwaves. Additionally, he enters a psychotic, uncontrollable state of berserker-like rage and insanity, completely disgegarding his own safety and that of others, and attacking everything in his vicinity without distinguishing from friend and foe. The only way for him to exit this state is to be calmed down, which can prove to be extremely difficult. Alice's normal physical abilities have been augmented with cells originating from C.C., giving her a Geass ability called "The Speed," which allows her to hyper-accelerate all objects within a given radius by manipulating gravitational pull. Designated by her unit to pilot a Knightmare Frame customized to exploit this ability, Alice serves as a highly effective point man on the field of battle. When her ability is active, a Geass sigil appears on her forehead. Alice's blood contains a chemical suppressant that minimizes the activity of C.C.'s biological matter, which has a tendency to strain and overtax the human body. A neutralizer for the suppressant may be administered to temporarily boost the effect of "The Speed" in battle, enabling movement of sufficiently high speed that it resembles teleportation. Her skill with the Geass is so great that even Lelouch and C.C. are impressed by it. C.C.'s cells in her body also gives Alice extremely high resilience and regeneration, thus she is able to easily survive and regenerate from being fatally shot as well as falling several stories: such as when she was pushed of the top of the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel. As a Britannian soldier and special agent, Alice is well trained in various related fields including espionage and computer hacking and she is more than efficient with the use of firearms. She is also very athletic and skilled in martial arts. Name: Reinhard Tristan Eugen Heydrich, "Mephisto Pheles", "Kemono-Dono" Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 102 Classification: High Ranking Officer of the German Army (Formerly), Longinus Dreizehn Orden #1 and Leader of the LDO, Mercurius's Apoptosis | Hadou God, God of Shurado-Shikoten Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8; is completely dependent on Mercurius' existence due to being his apoptosis, and will only truly die if Mercurius dies as well), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Soul Manipulation (Can damage the soul with his regular attacks, can sense/and absorb souls of the dead and/or living, and can constantly resurrect and restore the souls of those in Gladsheimr), Reality Warping (Can enforce his deepest desire reality with his Briah and completely overwrite it with Atziluth), Conceptual Manipulation (The Longinuslanze deals conceptual damage and can bypass the concept of distance), Light Manipulation, Summoning (can summon his Legion as well as various objects of weaponry from Gladsheimr to aid him in battle), Vampirism, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can cast a stigma on anyone with his Longinus that will make them part of his legion the moment they die), Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resurrection, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Said fire easily exceeds 10,000°C, burns the soul and ignores heat resistance), Lightning Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Able to decompose anything, weather it is physical or intangible, while using Cain's Briah), Intangibility (Can become pure flame or lightning through Kei or Beatrice's Briah's to become immune to physical attacks), Power, Matter and Energy Absorption (Can absorb the powers of anyone he kills and takes to his castle. Can absorb matter and energy from his surroundings until they're left a dried husk through Wilhelm's Briah), Teleportation, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Barrier Creation, Necromancy, Matter Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation (Can erase anything along with its history while using Machina's Briah), Space-Time Manipulation, Possesses Incredible Willpower, Can negate magic attacks, Durability Negation, Can always become faster than his target through Wolfgang's Briah | All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Type 10), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Abstract Existence, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresent in his own territory) Attack Potency: At least Small Star level, likely higher (According to Masada, Reinhard is as powerful as the Gods summoned by Amakasu, many of whom are more powerful than Tatari like Mainshock Kuubou. Also stated by Masada to able to defeat Amakasu if the latter were to ever appear in Dies Irae and fight him), can ignore durability in a variety of ways | Outerverse level (To even the weakest Hadou God with 1 Taikyoku, a hyperdimensional object such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool, the source of his power, Taikyoku, is responsible for the existence of all reality, including dimensional space itself; additionally, Reinhard, at his strongest, has a Taikyoku value of 90, making him one of the strongest possible Hadou Gods) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should at least be as fast as his three commanders, casually kept pace with Ren Fuji and traded 50 strikes with the latter in under a hundred microseconds), Varies with Nilfheimr Fenriswolf (Like Schreiber, Reinhard can use this ability to always move faster than his enemy unless they outright halt his movement) | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Exact level unknown) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ | Outerversal Durability: At least Small Star level, likely higher. Regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Outerverse level (Tanked attacks from Mercurius) Stamina: Limitless (Reinhard's stamina did not wane even after Methuselah accelerated time at a rate of billions of years every second) | Limitless Range: At least several kilometers (His attacks should cover similar range as Eleonore's, whose projectiles have been shown to travel this far), Universal with Longinuslanze Testament (due to its property of "never missing", it will chase its targets across a virtually infinite 3-D distance), Multiversal with teleportation via Gladsheimr | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His lance, Longinuslanze Testament (Also known as the Spear of Destiny) Intelligence: Reinhard, as the commander of the Gestapo during World War II, is a highly accomplished tactician, general and leader, attracting swathes of followers with his sheer charisma and majesty and memorizing each and every one of them so that he can best call their abilities to the battlefield with Gladsheimr. Having over sixty years of combat experience, he is more than capable of handling all of his abilities with ease, casually beating back Ren, Beatrice, and Kei in their initial encounters. Seeing himself as "the master" and others as his "servants", he sees himself as the monarch of destruction, being unmatched in combat until his final confrontation with Ren, but even then the latter had help from Marie, a Hadou God. Due to lacking a competent rival up to this point, he is somewhat overconfident at times despite his admission that he feels that he will be defeated at some point, weakly laughing at the thought of being beaten by a few upstarts until they actually start to challenge him. In addition to his combat prowess, he is also knowledgeable regarding culture and can quote literary classics and ancient texts like the Bible with ease. Furthermore, Gladsheimr grants him access to the memories and experiences of his one hundred million legionnaires, giving him the combined equivalent of 6.1 billion years of experience on the battlefield. | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Longinuslanze Testament:' Reinhard’s Holy Relic, also named and known as the Spear of Destiny, something only he himself can wield. The weapon is described as being “Fast like Albedo, never missing like Rubedo, and all-killing like Nigredo”, meaning that the spear is always faster than its target, never misses, and kills whatever it hits before dragging their soul to Valhalla to become part of Reinhard's legion. Reinhard can also instantly curse the target with a Stigma with the Longinus should he choose to at anytime, making them a part of his Legion the moment they die. Additionally, the spear can also ignore the concept of distance, as Rindou Koga (his Holy Relic's successor in Kajiri Kamui Kagura) was able to do this through her use of it against the Tenma's and Valeria was able to use this to get close to Wolfgang and attack him in surprise while the latter had his Briah active; this aspect allows Reinhard to have the spear shot at his enemies in a near instant without having to cross any distance at all. Aside from Reinhard himself, those who look upon the Lance itself will have their minds burned and their souls erased, and attempting to lay hands on it will also erode their existence the longer they hold onto it. *'Gladsheimr - Gullinkambi Fünfte Weltall:' Reinhard’s Briah, his desire being "I love everything". As love is equivalent to that of destruction to Reinhard, it manifests itself as a massive, hellish castle the size of a city with an interior entirely made out of souls. Anyone that is killed within the castle or is slain via Longinuslanze Testament becomes a part of Reinhard’s Legion of Einherjar, giving him all of their memories and powers. It also makes his Legion immortal as long as they are bound to him. It has a passive effect of distorting distance and coordination, making it impossible to get close unless one is invited to the castle itself by Reinhard. Gladsheimr is also capable of transforming into a mobile skeletal creature large enough to dwarf mountains that possesses great mobility, can produce more energy than any earthquake in history all the way to 1939 through its movement alone, and can turn entire countries to ash with an energy blast fired from its mouth. Additionally, the castle itself is detached from the multiverse, allowing Reinhard to have it manifest wherever he wishes and allowing him to instantly teleport anywhere in the multiverse by using it as a launching pad. He can also summon the Einherjar he's obtained to do battle alongside him, giving him the advantage through sheer numbers via this method. They will constantly be restored by Reinhard's power should they somehow fall (even if their soul is destroyed), rendering it virtually impossible to try and thin their numbers as long as Reinhard and his castle exists. Some notable Einherjar include: **'Tubal Cain:' An immortal monster who has the ability to decompose anything, whether they be physical or intangible, as well as decomposing the soul itself. Has an inferior replica of Reinhard's lance, which allows it to use the abilities of those it has slain. **'Kaziklu Bey:' A vampire who can drain the energy out of everything in his surroundings, regardless of whether or not they are organic, inorganic, tangible, or intangible. **'Valkyrie:' Her Briah allows herself to become lightning, thus overwhelming her opponents with sheer speed and immunity to physical strikes. **'Leonhard August:' Has a Briah that allows her to become a being of pure flame, emitting enough to instantly vaporize metal while also becoming virtually impossible strike with physical attacks. **'Machina:' Einherjar Nigredo. A powerful being that can erase the existence of whatever he hits with his fists as long as it has a history. **'Malleus:' Has the ability to manipulate shadows and can summon torture tools out from her own shadow. Anyone that steps on it will be paralyzed, even unable to breathe if she so desires. **'Samiel:' Einherjar Rubedo. Her ability makes it so that her flames never miss (her false Briah makes it an ever-expanding fireball until it has taken out all the targets), has virtually infinite range and the heat exceeds the center of a nuclear explosion. Using the true form of her ability, she can transport the target and herself to the inside of the barrel of her holy relic, making it essentially impossible to escape as it is a pocket dimension unto itself. **'Hrozvitnir:' Einherjar Albedo. Has the ability to always be faster than the opponent, regardless of whether they go beyond the speed of light or not and weather they slow him down or speed themselves up through time manipulation. *'Zonnenkind - Gladsheimr:' An extension of Gladsheimr, Isaac (Reinhard’s son and the entity who manages the castle) will summon various objects to protect Reinhard should harm ever come to him. Such objects include mausers, rifles, panzerfausts, landmines, tanks, anti-tank shells and swarms of skeletal Legionnaires (which consist of hundreds of million souls that reside in Reinhard's castle including that of the entire German Army that fought in WW2, hundreds of thousands of civilians such as those who died in WW2 in Berlin and of Suwabara City, and the Longinus Dreizehn Orden), all with the ability to damage and destroy the soul just like the Holy Relics in the series as well as bringing anyone they kill into becoming part of Reinhard's legion. In addition, their ammunition will never run out and they will simply be resurrected when they're destroyed, making it virtually impossible to cull their numbers for as long as Reinhard exists. *'Du Sollst - Dies Irae:' The manifestation of Reinhard’s Law. Through Dies Irae, every member of Reinhard’s Legion is brought to his level of existence, with all of their abilities becoming conceptual in addition to their previous effects (Schreiber’s Nilfheimr Fenriswolf, for instance, now ignores Causality Manipulation to move faster than his opponent, regardless of whether or not they are beyond time, space, or speed; Machina now kills concepts with his punches, and Eleonore burns concepts away, e.t.c.). nknown possibly Planet level, Attacks Ignores Durability | Hyperverse level+ Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ least to Infinite if he gets serious | Irrelevant, everything related to movement or change is indifferent Durability: Unknown, never was injured, ignoring physical damage, as well as to be injured and killed more than one plane of existence, due to the high resistance of all kinds of problematic somehow affect him | Hyperverse Level+, Mercury is as apoptosis, ignored the collapse of causality at the level of existence of the "throne", despite the fact that he Tristan part of the cycle of Mercury and the world, in theory, should have been erased from all planes of existence at the same time Range: Several Kilometers to Universal | Hyperversal+ Standard Equipment: Holy Relic Longinuslanze Testament Intelligence: High unrivaled leader, tactical and inhuman charisma | Inherent Omniscience Longinus Dreizehn Orden - organizations formed in the shadow of Nazi Germany, which used the supernatural forces that combine science and magic. 13 military capabilities comparable with the industrialized countries. Astrology of each member of the Order - Rune giving spiritual and divine protection formed black round table, which uses the expression Major Arcana. *Black Round Table - A magical blessing, which includes an expression of astrology, runes Major Arcana vested members of the Order. Each member of the Order - the individual astrological pattern (constellation), which gives it the proper divine protection. Die Ewigkeit - a magic formula, created by God Mercury , which allows you to convert the soul by virtue of this person. *Manipulation of Souls - to absorb the souls of the dead, each soul is absorbed in proportion to increases in all of the characteristics of the user. It also allows the ability to resist or ignore them (if the gap is too large in quantity). **Spiritual Armor - Apostles Relics surrounded spiritual armor that protects them from passively any impacts. The strength of the armor depends directly on the number of souls. 1000 souls to withstand nuclear attacks without receiving any damage. In Reinhard many millions of souls, more than the total number of people that participated in World War II by Nazi Germany. They are so numerous that they can fill the universe if their release, with the strongest members of his army have the concepts of universal superior force. Armor, and resistance Reinhard so strong that it is not being fully formed, pays no attention to his hands and breaks taymstopy holy relics. **ESP - Die Ewigkeit users feel the soul at very large distances and see them in different color spectra. **Regeneration - the loss of the body is nothing holy relic of the apostle, they can instantly recover the body of the spiritual nature, even if the body does not remain anything. Spiritual wounds of some complexity (ruptured internal organs, severed limbs, crushed head) also heal within hours. As the apostle associated with its relic, can only kill him by destroying his repository of souls, ie its relic. *Assiah - the first level formula characteristic that indicates that the Holy Relic merged with the soul of the owner. For example, in the case of Wren and his guillotine, it means "the ability to cut things without physical contact." The characteristics of the physical considerably higher than ordinary people, but this type is still very limited in use. *Yetzirah - the second level of the formula, allowing to create a holy relic. Formation also makes the Apostle in the super-human with at least supersonic speed. Relic Reinhard - Longinuslanze Testament. *Briah - the third level of this formula, which allows a person to turn desires into law a reality, the desire is so strong that they ignore the surrounding reality (physical rules of the universe), and embody the reality of any, even the absurd things. Hado creates the type of laws that build a world around the user Gudo type - within the body. Bria requires a fanatical faith in something. Bria creates its own conceptual effect, and uses existing in the universe, it will work, even if it contradicts the rules of the universe, logic and common sense, because in fact it is another world, and there are other rules. Example: all members of the LDO are immune to any poison, no matter what type and origin, but when Bria creates the effect of the poison, then this will work, or if the character can move beyond the temporal flow , Bria with a stop time to stop it anyway, if the concept of stopping It will be stronger. * Yetzirah - Vere filius Dei erat iste; Longinuslanze Testament - Holy Spear of Destiny, the most powerful relics that could only carry the most charismatic person in the universe, whose charisma and leadership qualities can not reproach or surpass. That is, it can only carry Reinhard. Superhuman Charisma - Reinhard inhumanly charismatic, he Satan, even as Mercury calls him, he is a charismatic person in the world. When, during the fall of Berlin, he began to speak, be heard in every corner of the city, people have stopped fighting, the children stopped crying, threw suitsidniki attempts to commit suicide, and when he finished his speech, 200 thousand people inspired by his speech, at one point suicide and came under his command. **Stroke of Fate - Longinuslanze conceptual weapon, a spear as fast as the albedo (the spear is always faster than the target, with whatever speed she did not move), as well as the inevitable Rubedo (infinite range) and also kills everything (erases the existence of) as Nigredo . In addition, it is still burning soul and mind. "The impending destructive gold, the holy spear. Fast like Schreiber, do not miss its goal Eleanor, instantly killing all as Makina." **Spiritual Power - Lance is so strong that just by looking at him, the soul of the beholder will be permanently burned mind erased, and the existence of collapse. Also, anyone who takes it, except Tristan will be erased from reality. Even Ren. **Stigma - In combat, Reinhard could curse their opponents, which automatically classifies their souls to his Legion of the Dead, making them part of Gladiskheymra and himself. They will be his army and will fight forever in the halls of Valhalla glorified his king. In addition, each of them can devour the soul and become stronger. They have no concept of death and be reborn forever as long as alive Reinhard. **Negation - the holy light of the spears and Tristan passively denied any form of super-powers, a special status, barriers and everything else. * Gladsheimr-Gullinkambi fünfte Weltall - Bria Reinhard, the type of Hado. Castle Wolfsburg, Valhalla, Fifth universe. There was the basis of his philosophy of Memento Mori and desire - "I love everything." Because love is equivalent to the destruction of Reinhard, it forms a huge castle Bria (big city, likely) that devours the souls of the dead, turning them into legionaries, giving the dying moments of their experience in hell. Eternal battle, eternal destruction and creation. One activation Gladsheimr, can absorb the souls of 800 thousand people in an instant, even at the peak of power Bria Reinhard. Dieser Mann wohnte in den Gruften, und niemand konnte ihm keine mehr, nicht sogar mit einer Kette, binden. Er ris die Katten auseinander und brach die Eisen auf seinen Fusen. Niemand war stark genug, um ihn zu unterwerfen. Dann fragte ihn Jesus. Was ist Ihr Name? Es ist eine dumme Frage. Ich antworte. Mein Name ist Legion- Briah- Gladsheimr-Gullinkambi fünfte Weltall Taikyoku / Taiji (Atziluth) - the beginning of all things great (initial) margin, higher principle, the beginning of all beginnings (the principle of covering all potential entities, including space and time, to release the forces of yin and yang. All who have reached Atzilut have Taykёku. Atzilut is the emanation of the spirit which goes beyond the logical framework, representing a cosmic law, which repaints the reality for themselves, in accordance with the desire of the essence, bypassing any obstacles because Atzilut is primary in relation to any form of existence, revealing a primary light " Creator Himself accomplishes everything, and everything that happens in it - it's just his actions. " Heilige Arche - Goldene Eihwaz Swastika - Atzilut developed by Mercury, a large-scale ritual requires a huge number of victims and a lot of very powerful holy relics. This allows Reinhard Atzilut rise to Hado and become God. Ongoing support and Theresa Isaac allows to gradually build up their capacity. **Legion Reincarnation - The main opportunity Gladsheimr. Ability to make the soul of the castle and part of his body, respectively. Every Legionnaire is part of Reinhard has no concept of death, no matter what way he would be killed, he will rise again to challenge the death of another. If the battle takes place in the castle, each killed, destroyed every weapon if desired Tristan will be restored immediately as Bria Reinhard is in a constant state of creation and destruction. Legionnaires Reinhard is Longinus Dreizehn Orden ***TubalKain - Immortal Monster degradability any matter, both physical and intangible. ***Chirstof Lohengrin - damned Grail and the guardian of the true body of Reinhard. ***Kazuklu Bey - The vampire bent on battle, able to suck the energy out of any environment, organics, inorganics, tangible and intangible things. ***Walküre - Lightning Valkyrie. ***Deus Ex Machina - Makina able to wash cloth / the concept of existence. ***Leonhard August - Fire priestess. ***Maleus Maleficarum - Witch control shadows. ***Zonnenkind - Managing lock Gladsheimr. ***Samael Zentaur - Scarlet Rubedo able to send the enemy into another dimension. ***Babilone Magdalena - Management Cain. ***Spinne - Best. ***Hrozvitnir - Mad Wolf Niflheimr that can be conceptually faster than its rival. ***Zarathustra - Zarathustra manage time. ***Georgius - Georgius destructive superpower and superhuman. ***+ The whole German army participated in the Second World + hundreds of thousands of souls of ordinary people. **Zonnenkind - Gladsheimr "live" and is managed by Isaac, it will automatically and without the knowledge of Reinhard attack the enemy and defend itself Tristan. Each weapon causes both physical and spiritual damage is restored once destroyed, and its ammo is infinite. ***Messerschmitts - Anyone who became part of the castle, gives his abilities Tristan. If it was the pilot of the aircraft receives Reinhard and his skills and the plane itself. Zonnenkind can cause Messerschmidt. ***Erecting Walls of Skull - Erection of the cranial walls that prevent the enemy to move. ***Skeletal Hands - the hands of huge skeletons that the volumetric tissue divide and attack the enemy can appear anywhere, even in the castle, even beyond. ***Minefields - minefields. ***Head Skeletons - The heads of the skeletons, which are emitted from the mouths of great hostility. ***SS Panzer Division Hohenstaufen - More than 100 tank division Hoenshtaufen. ***Panzerfaust - More than 100 anti-tank rocket launchers Panzerfaust. **Valhalla Fifth Universe - Castle Wewelsburg is not part of the multiverse. If desired, Reinhard could simply dematerialize it and it will cease to exist for the rest of the world. **Atman - Atman is eternal, unchanging spiritual essence, which determines the strength of the spiritual power of the spirit, and thus force him Taykёku. Only from this indicator it depends on the power of the essence, as the scale of their presentation abilities no matter what no effect. Atman, in principle, can not be adequately captured by the verbal knowledge and logic, it does not work the principle that more complex and powerful in terms of logic might be stronger in reality. **Transcendence - beings who reached Taykёku, transcendent in relation to any form of existence, Manipulation of information, Transdualnost, Manipulating time as a in itself, regardless of its complexity , all of their limits, it is even more powerful Taykёku users, as well as the full-unlimited . **Paramount - Taykёku is the root cause of all things and phenomena, so, regardless of the impact created in, tangible, intangible, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal form, nothing can affect them, and how you can not resist their influence, to oppose the law, required to possess an equivalent concept that allows one to enter the playing field with the user Atzilut. **Universe - everyone who has reached Atzilut is walking the universe; atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of existence, non-existence of all this is the all-encompassing divine reality, each of which is Hado / Gudo god / Legionnaire. a drop of their blood weighs as much as the heavenly bodies. The very size thus does not depend on the physical dimensions , a little to the physical point of view the universe there is a more powerful Atman, will actually be much "deeper and longer" than the creatures, the universe is physically larger to an arbitrary (any) number of times. **Kamunagra - Projection Atzilut. Something like Standa. Olitsitvoryaet the nature of God, but inside is a different universe. ***Lion - Kamunagra Tristan, a huge beast like the lion. **Hado Deity - the state of the Royal Road, the spirit that tends to a constant, unlimited expansion, no matter how great or small was not the world Hado flood the whole thing. Because of this, to the fifth heaven two Hado deity could not co-exist, they just do not have enough space. Factor of self-destruction (apoptosis) - if you want Hado God is a contradiction, or he tends to death in his world being born, which will be its cancer cell that carries him self-destruct. In the battle of God and his Hado apoptosis, the power of the last will always be equal to the power of God and to Hado Apoptosis did, what would not attack, his attack will always be effective against this Hado God. When in combat converge Hado God and his cancer, they will kill each other (often this is not enough, because the death in any form by itself a little that means to them, they will not die until the broken / rewritten their law) . Reinhard is a cancer Suigina , although such a monstrous force trudnopodemna for Tristan, he literally laughed overcomes her confidence. Du-sollst-Dies irae - Atzilut Reinhard, the Day of Wrath. Gates of Valhalla will be open, all things will be "locked" Tristan, each being released to the Day of Wrath, automatically enters the Legion Reinhard and turns into a Lesser God (Legionnaire) his army. The essence of Hado - unlimited expansion, each Hado God seeks to expand until all things are flood the whole world, and all that is there. Therefore, the Day of Wrath fall in general all creatures. Reinhard can use all your (and their) capacity, but at the meta level. All Legion released a huge army, but their strength is increased to the level of Reinhard. This is both its strength and its only weakness, he needed his army to show its full power Taykёku, without an army is impossible. *Samael Zentaur - power attack Lesser God Samael enough to mutually extinguish Sequere Naturam Mercury . With that out of the second attack in a huge number of times that the scale does not mean anything. *Deus Ex Machina - Goetz as the younger god is able to instantly erase the scale effects such as gravity anomaly hypercosmic Dura Lex Sed Lex . *Hrozvitnir - Ability to be conceptually faster, even if the opponent is beyond the concept of speed, time and space of any complexity.